Dance with you
by freedompaws
Summary: This is a oneshot (maybe 3 shot) about Clary and Jace one night. It is based off of the songs Dance with you and Prom Queen. I guess you can call this a little lemon. I suck at summaries but give it a chance. Clace. Enjoy. xo
1. Chapter 1

Kaelie was squealing like a pig when Jace had asked her out. I laughed and went to class and sat in the far back.

 _God save the prom queen_

 _teenage daydream_

 _Just another teenage heartbreak_

"So Jacey you don't know how lucky I feel. I knew one day this would come because we are basically royalty here!"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jace rolled his eyes. His gaze trapped mine.

"What are you looking at we are together now so I'm your prized possession!" She whined.

 _God save the prom queen_

 _Only 18_

 _Turn her tears to diamond rings_

"Come on Jacey! We can go to Magnus's party later! We are going together."

"I know just don't expect anything."

"I know Jacey! I love you." Kaelie squealed. I swear Jace's face turned into a pale tone. Then the teacher walked in.

"Kaelie I'm going to sit in the back stay here."

"Okay baby!" With that Jace strides over to the seat next to me.

"Hello red."

"Hello golden boy." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "What ever gapes my presence that makes you have the urge or the need to know my aura." I said carefully making sure a few words spoke louder then others.

"Nothing much just the sudden idea."

"Oh?" I act interested.

"Yes just a penny for your thoughts." He continues.

"How much is the penny worth at this point." This conversation was per say whimsical.

"Just as much as an answer to the simple question of are you going to a certain party today after classes."

"Yes the party that's happening at my place with a tub of ice cream and Netflix." Jace let's out a care free chuckle. Not the one he gives Kaelie.

"Ahh yes I heard about that one but I'm complying about Magnus Bane the great."

"That party? Seems bland."

"It will be everything but bland with me."

"Compelling."

"I'll take it as a maybe." I wink then turn my head to my notes. Throughout the day Jace catches my eyes a few times. He would mimic gestures such as help me or decided yet. I would always roll my eyes and look the other way. Let me break this down for you I stayed in the dark I was not prissy. I wore dark clothes. Not caring about trends or certain styles. I'm not oblivious to the cat calls and the dogs that just want a go at me. And I like it.

It was about 30 minutes before the party I decided why the hell not you only live once. I wore a high neck black bralette paired with a burgundy pair of high waisted shorts. I put on black combat lace up stilettos. The heel was thin which made me feel badass. I put on a thick black velvet chocker. I put on dark red lipstick and some mascara.

 _Shes the first in line at the party_

 _Shes the first in line at the club_

 _And shes got that body gotta flaunt it off_

I enter the club. I can't believe someone would rent out a club just for a party. I get it cause last time a party happened at Magnus's house the police came. Thank god I wasn't there. I see Jace making out with Kaelie and let out a soft chuckle.

 _When she walks by you you wanna be her_

 _And your boyfriend pretends not to see_

I sit down by the bar. I order a blackberry margarita. I crossed my legs one over the other. I flipped my hair to one side. I didn't often go out but I know how to handle my drinks. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head.

"Hey biscuit."

"Hey mags!" I smile. Me and Magnus sit together in many classes and he knows me as a person and he knows I would be home right now.

"What do I owe the pleasure! Since this is your part that you went to this year that is hosted by the one and only!"

"Well I was persuaded."

"Who?"

"The one and only golden boy."

"Damn let me go thank him real quick but as I was saying since it's the first party by mwa!" Magnus proceeds to pour a packet of glitter on my head.

"Goodnight Magnus." I chocked a laugh. I finish up my margarita and head to the dance floor. I was dancing to the beat of the music.

' _Cause shd got that body dosen't even try_

"Um my name is Maia I saw you over there and you look like a badass bitch so I came to offer my salutes."

"Well thank you Maia I'm Clary!" I smile and offer my hand. She takes it.

"Dance?"

"Of course!" I laugh. We swayed our hips. We were having so much fun. It was nice to have someone that wasn't dancing for attention.

 _Her booty has its own zip code_

 _All the peasents bow down_

Maia left me temporarily when Jace showed up.

"Hey little red you got some moves."

"Oh? Golden boy I'm surprised you even noticed me."

"How could I not notice a stunning badass who looks ready to kill you."

"Glad you noticed."

"How bout you dance a little more for me little red." He smirked. I start walking around him while dragging my hand around his shoulders. He let's out a small laugh then places his hands on my hips. I started with a little swaying of my hips. Then it turned into a little bit of grinding.

"Is that all you got little red?" He whispered seductively into my ear. Next thing you know we were full out grinding on each other. After a while we both sat down on the couch.

"Golden globe?"

"Yes little red?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope hookup." I laughed.

"You should tell her that."

"Why-" Jace was cut off completely by a drink being spilt on him from Kealie. I burst out laughing.

 _It inly takes a ripple and it all comes down_

 _But the world still turnin' turnin'_

 _When both ends are burnin' burnin'_

Kealie proceeds to spill a drink on me. It was Jace's turn to burst out laughing. I open my mouth so some of the drink enters my mouth. I don't swallow. As soon as Miss plastic leaves. I spit the drink all over Jace's face. I know what I want You know what you want is you

 _Why don't you give me a reason to be a fool_

Jace swiftly cups my cheeks. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. There was a bunch of whistle and cheers. It reminds me of some high school teen movie. I play along. I knew I was only his toy for tonight but Tonight is tonight and tomorrow is tomorrow. So I'll worry about it tomorrow. I wrap my legs around his waist. It was like something aroused inside of me.

 _What else can i do_

 _We all gotta go sometime_

 _I dont want to say goodbye_

 _I dont know when, I dont know why_

 _But tonight I want to dance with you_

Jace places a hand on my back giving my back support. I blush. A thing I haven't done in years. He moves his hand lower.

 _Oh I wanna dance with you_

 _Oh I wanna dance with you_

"Where should we continue this?"

"There is a motel down the street?" Jace smirks and we walk out of the door. We quickly pay for our room. He places me on the bed. He takes off his shirt. I don't have one so I take my jacket off. Jace starts to trail down my neck. He bit down on a sensitive part behind my ear. It felt like fucking heaven.

 _How can I pretend that I dont have a clue_

His shorts soon came off and so did mine. Then long behold my bralette.

"Fuck." Jace groaned. I let out a small giggle. Jace flips us around so I was now under him. Everything was off. He didn't wait. He started off by liking the tip of my clit. My hands instantly clenched. He went from light licking to biting into the sensitive areas. Then he started going at it and I thought I was going to be a goner right then and there. I let out a loud moan. Jace smirked.

Then he moved inside of me. He started off slowly. He had a mischievous look on his face. He wanted to make sure I would remember this tomorrow so he picked up the pace. How you may ask? He pounded into me like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh god." I moaned my fists were white from holding them for too long.

"Jace!" I moan louder. Jace kept grinning like he was about to break too. At first it was bearable but once he was fully inside he hit my soft spot immediately. Every time he would hit it harder and harder. I kept wincing and moaning. I scratched his back making sure to leave bruises. I sucked on his neck now.

 _That none of us will make it, make it_

 _If all we had was minutes this is all we would do_

 _We'd step until they would take us, take us_

"Just a little longer." He said. I shut my eyes tightly. I bit my tongue. I let out another moan.

"I do-n't k-know!" I squeak.

"A few more seconds." Jace groaned. I couldn't help it I was barely holding on. He took it out of me and quickly was back to sucking on my clit. I was whining and moaning once again. He went back in for the kill and started pounding again. I let out a tiny squeak. He lifted my body up to get a better angle which I thought it can't get better. Guess what he found it. I had a few hickeys around my neck.

"Ja-ce oh-my-fucking-My-oh!" I couldn't speak. My breathing was so heavy. Cue another load moan.

"Clary so close." I was going to loose it. He found the perfect spot and he went full force on it. Then it happened. We had both reached our peaks. We were panting like dogs. Jace laid down next to me after getting his boxers on.

"That. That was what I call amazing."

"I'm going to take a shower." I say panting and getting up. I take a cold shower. I put on my clothes from before. I half expected him to leave when I got out but there he was. In the one bed we ordered.

"Jace from a scale to one to ten how drunk are you?"

"One."

"What?" I expected for him to be wasted to sleep with me.

"What? I just wanted to for a bit now to get together with you. Why do you think I always get with girls in front of you?"

"Are you sure you are not drunk?"

"Positive how about you?"

"I had one martini."

"One shot."

"Congrats." I said sitting down next to him.

 _I know what i want and what I want is you_

"I'm hungry, wanna grab room service since we did pay for a pretty nice room that we are staying the night in."

"Sure but Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you fucking pound into me I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow."

"That's the point little red and tomorrow is Saturday."

"Your point?"

"We leave at 12 and no one is on this floor besides us."

"And?"

"That means we could do that all over again tomorrow."

"I have to admit that was amazing but are you sure you want to continue this on with me?"

"Clary you are one of the best sexual partners I have ever had and I wanna try This out."

"A relationship?"

"Yes."

"Well you are the only guy that goes to this school that has seen me naked."

"Wait were you a Virgin?"

"Nope lost it to some idiotic kid in high school."

"Hallelujah."

"Now for food?"

 _I dont want to say goodbye_

 _I dont know why, I dont know when_

 _But tonight I wanna dance with you,_

 _️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️_

 _I hope you like that little somethin' somethin' It is my first time writing a M rated story so yah. Im not sure if im going to make this a two or three shot but for now its a one shot. The songs are:_

 _Dance with you by Leo Karmin and Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kestner._

 _With that bye my lovelies_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was quite interesting.

I woke up and Jace had his arms locked tightly around my waist. God what the hell happened. Was it lust? Obviously no guy could like someone like me. He was probably drunk despite what he said to me. I squirmed out of his grasp and sat up. My legs burns.

"Shit" I hissed. I grabbed one stale fry from my bedside table and threw it in my mouth.

I put my shoes on and scurry out the door. I was in pain. Time to crawl. CLARY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. WALK NORMALLY.

While on my way into the elevator I ran into the girl I was dancing with from the club. She winked at me.

"How was your night?"

"Don't get me started Maia."

"I bet he tired you out." Maia laughed.

"You have no clue. So what are you doing here anyway." I asked adjusting my jacket.

"Well I met this cute guy and... You know what you are not the only one who can get down and dirty." I laughed which just caused me more pain. Maia just burst out laughing at my discomfort.

"This is my floor, see you Monday. Hope you feel better and you let that man know you aren't his bitch." I laughed and did a silent solute with my fingers.

Before I knew it I was back home soundly and kicked my heels off and went to cook myself some breakfast. I boiled the water for multiple reasons.

I took a heating pad out and a tea bag. I turned on the T.V. And placed my beating pad on my stomach while sipping my rose petal tea. The door had a sudden knock on it when I was finally getting comfortable. Next thing I knew their was knocking on my door.

"Clarissa open this door I met a cutie and I need to vent." Said a voice on the other side. The voice belonged to the one and only Magnus Bane. Let me remind you. He is the gay that everyone likes.

"It's unlocked." I called from my spot and he comes bursting in.

"DID YOU TWO DO THE DIRTY?" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Shut up or you will wake up the entire damn neighborhood. Plus it's too loud."

"Because you two were doing the dirty so hard." My eyes flew open when I realized my door was still open from when Magnus burst in. A poor elderly woman looked at us like we had slapped her. Magnus walked over to the door and slowly closed the door.

"That was mortifying."

"Yeah, yeah, poor woman. Did you guys do it?"

"Well... I don't need to explain myself to you!" I groaned.

"YOU GUYS DID!"

"Fine we did."

"Did you do it safely?"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAGS SHUT UP."

"Jeez just asking." Magnus saying with a wide grin playing on his mouth.

"And stop asking about me, mister I danced on table tops in only a oversized shirt and boxers." I smirk at him.

"Oh you heard about it? I guess the hottie. must have then."

"Oh yeah that reminds me who is the hottie?" With this comment Magnus dramatically flops onto the couch.

"It's hopeless he's still not out of the closet but we made out and I think I'm in love Clary." He gets up only to pour himself a cup of tea.

"You met him a day ago shut up. It was probably lust or the drinks you took."

"Just like what I would say for you." Magnus said while starting to take a sip of his tea.

"I know that's why I left before he woke up." When I said this Magnus spit his drink out all over the floor."

"You mean you just left? No morning fun?"

"No mags I'm in so much pain that's why I'm moping right now." He laughs.

"Oh you are no fun Clarissa I'm excited to see his face Monday. I'm going to leave you to rest and I'll see you Monday." With that Magnus slips out the door all cheery like.

-time jump-

Monday could have not come any faster. It's like it slapped me in the face. I've done my best to avoid Jace. I guess it's a mutual thing. I went back to being my not so confident art nerd and Jace went back to being a cocky flirtatious jock.

I was staying after school to finish up a painting. It was a good 5:50. The football teams practice finished about 5 minutes ago. I would be lying if I hadn't said I was watching Jace play for a bit when I took a break and I'm almost positive he didn't see me.

I was done with my painting so I go out to the lockers to grab my things. I hear footsteps but ignore them. I lock my locker and start making my way to the door and all of a sudden I feel a arm a wrap around my waist and on instinct I'm about to scream but a hand covers my mouth.

"Hey red." It's was Jace goddamnit.

"You gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Huh I swear I said that the day I woke up without you." He said huskily in my ear.

Oh god the memories of the night started flashing in my mind.

"Someone's a little tense." Jace said. "I thought you said we could try."

"Jace you probably lost track of the times you drank or something because no guy in their right mind likes me." I growl as I try to move out of his grasp but that only makes him only hold on tighter.

"Never red." He loosened his grip and I stumbled back up against a wall. Jace whipped around and placed one of his arms on either side of me. He stepped closer so there was nowhere for me to run. I was pinned other him once again. How funny that this is a familiar thing for me.

"I thought we had fun." He whispered. Oh god I was so close to losing sanity and all common sense with this man. This sexy sexy man.

"Plus I saw you watching during practice." My cheeks turned a deep red. He started to lean in. I have no escape. The thing that surprised me was that he didn't kiss my lips but only my forehead. He was good at this.

I grab him by his collar and pull him down only to crash my lips with his. It took him a moment but he quickly caught up. One hand is holding onto his collar and the other is tangled in his hair. He bites my lower lip and slide his tongue into my mouth like this is a casual thing.

Another pair of footsteps come we ignore them at first until the set were rounding the corner. We pull away.

"Your good red."

"I swear that's what I thought not to long ago." I mocked him.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught." Jace laughs deeply while pulling me by my hand. When we made it outside we both sat in his car.

"Shit I'm hungry." Jace huffs

"Jace you are always hungry when I'm around." I scuff.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Jace, no I'm not going out looking like this let's drive to my place I'll cook you something." I sigh.

The drive back was silent.

I open my door and we both step in. I walk to my kitchen and take out ingredients for a zesty lemon pasta. While cooking I just had to say something.

"What the hell are we." I hate being that girl. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to be a pleasure thing or something casual.

"Anything you want."

"That's selfish on my behalf. I don't want to ask you to be my boyfriend when there is so much better and I couldn't li-."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop downgrading yourself. I notice on somedays you are a confident bitch and others you are small and scared. Your amazing Clary."

"Your just saying tha-"

"No I am not." I turned to face him. He never looked so serious. I grab The now finished plates and head to the couch and sit right next to him.

"I'm scared of being used." I say quietly while passing him the plate. He used one hand to eat and the other on be used to drape on my shoulders. His grip was gentle so I didn't feel strained but tight enough so it didn't seem lazy.

"Clary I promise I won't use you so now can we actually try for real this time."

"Sure." I was going to say something sentimental but Jace cut me off by moaning. My eyes grew open.

"What the hell." I squeak.

"You are a amazing cook." I laugh at this.

"My mom taught me."

"Speaking of which. You are young, do you live alone?" Jace asked while slurping on his noodles. He looked adorable.

"Yeah my parents live far away."

"Wow fancy miss independence." I laughed and buried my head in the croak of his shoulder.

"Aww you are adorable. See how could you doubt yourself." Jace sighed. Could this actually be that start of something? If so I wouldn't be mad.

 _Remember This? Its been sometime. This would be the simple school chapter and if i wrote another it would be like another fun. Anywho hope you guys like this one even though its been ages._


	3. Chapter 3

STOP. DONT CLICK OFF YET. I'm coming coming back boys. I missed all my lovelies. This year has been full of shit. So many family misfortunes and I went through a dark period. The only thing I could think of was writing. I wrote so much through it all. Not all for the intent of posting on but for personal growth and style. I came on here ready to start this account back up like three months ago but that was honestly before something pretty shitty happened to me. So I deleted that update and I took a lot of time to heal. So which brings me here KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER. I

know I have been gone for too long. For almost a year now. the first chapter of a new story will be up in the next hour or so But here's a serious question. I'm posting this on all the stories I kinda just left hanging so I'm letting you comment if you want the story to continue. Leave your opinions or anything. I miss you lovelies and it's up to you. Much love 3


End file.
